


You Know You Like It

by femmenoire



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, Lacey knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Technically they couldn’t ban him from the dance, since it was a school-sponsored event, but most people were very nervous at attending another party with the socio. 

Maybe no one was more nervous than Lacey, but she was probably one of only a few (maybe just two) who weren’t worried of being killed by Danny Desai. 

No, all of Lacey’s nerves had to do with a very cryptic text message she’d gotten from Danny two days ago. 

_Dance with me?_

Her first thought was to wonder how in the hell he’d gotten her cell number. But then the butterflies in her stomach had overwhelmed her dread. 

Dancing with Danny Desai. 

Once upon a time this had been Lacey’s greatest ambition. In fact, if he’d never killed his aunt Tara, she’d planned on forcing him, if necessary, to dance with her at the winter dinner-dance. She probably wouldn’t have had to make him though, chances are he’d have taken her and Jo as his “dates” and they’d have all danced together. And Jo was such a planner she’d have worked out a “slow dance schedule.”

But that was before he’d killed Tara. 

“Who says things like that,” Lacey asked herself, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time and putting a stray hair back into place. 

“You look beautiful,” her mom said, trying very hard to contain her glee. Lacey exhaled loudly, looking blandly over her mom’s shoulder. 

“It’s just a dance mom. It’s not even prom.”

“Oh, I know, I know,” Judy replied, reaching out to run her hands through Lacey’s hair, smoothing it into place. “But you’re my baby girl...” 

Her mother’s voice trailed off and Lacey felt the familiar guilt about her parents’ divorce. She knew, rationally, that it wasn’t her fault, her parents had paid for enough therapy to make that clear. But she always wondered if maybe her mom hadn’t had such a rough pregnancy with her, and if her dad hadn’t been determined not to put her through it again and they’d had another child... Well, she just always wondered. 

“Oh honey, I’m not sure about this lipstick,” Judy said, giving Lacey that all-too-familiar raised eyebrow. 

Lacey rolled her eyes and wished, not for the first time, that she’d had a little brother or sister; someone to deflect her mother’s critical eye. 

“It’s just a dance, mom. And I like this lipstick,” Lacey said in a harder tone. 

“Well, what about some gloss? Oh, that reminds me, I picked some things up for you today, she said, turning out of the room, heading down the hall. “Nothing much,” she yelled from inside her own bedroom “but I noticed you were out of that mascara you like...”

Just then Lacey heard Scott’s horn outside and she snatched her purse and a light jacket from the bed, nearly running down the stairs towards the front door. 

“My friends are here! See you tonight, mom. Don’t wait up,” she yelled over her shoulder. 

Once outside, Lacey took a deep breath of fresh air, forcing herself to release the tension that had settled in between her shoulder blades. She pasted her, by this point, very convincing smile on her face and strolled down the front steps towards Sarita, Scott and Archie. 

As usual, Archie’s wide smile made everything just a little bit brighter. She walked quickly down the path to the car and was almost free when she heard her mother’s voice behind her. 

“Let me just get one picture, kids.” 

Lacey’s smile faltered for a second, but she was an expert, and it was back in place before anyone noticed. 

***  
Technically they weren’t drinking and driving, Scott reminded them.They were pre-gaming and would be sober long before they headed to the after-party at Jessica’s. 

“Well...sober-ish,” Sarita said. 

Lacey giggled in spite of herself and Archie planted a soft, slightly wet, kiss on her cheek. She took another swig of vodka from the flask and chased it with orange juice. Archie had that look in his eyes. The “tonight’s the night” look that Lacey had been dodging for the past few months, because tonight, like every night before this, was certainly not the night she decided to give Archie her virginity.

She refused to remember that six months ago she’d told Regina that she was ready to finally have sex with him, because things had changed... Specifically four months ago Danny Desai was realized from juvie. 

Lacey took one more sip of vodka but didn’t bother chasing it with OJ this time. 

Scott “whoo’d” at her straight shot, Sarita and Archie laughed and Lacey tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

“This music sucks,” Sarita said in normally disaffected tone as they walked into the school gym.

“The music always sucks at these things,” Scott yelled over the music. 

“Why did we come again,” Archie said, wrapping his arm around Lacey’s waist and pulling her closer to him. 

“I’m class president,” Lacey said nonchalantly, settling the matter. Archie kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled in reply. Lacey couldn’t help but return that smile, once again letting it aid her stress in draining from her muscles. 

“Oh, the punch bowl is clear,” Scott said excitedly, “let’s go now.” 

Archie placed another kiss on Lacey’s cheek and Sarita dodged Scott’s mouth as he tried to do the same, and then they were off. 

“I can’t believe they have to spike the punch every time we come to a school dance.”

Sarita offered Lacey a lazy smile, “I know, but remember when Phoebe gave Ethan Keyes a lap dance?” 

Lacey doubled over in laughter at the memory. “Oh my god, I thought he was going to have a heart attack!”

“Poor geek, he almost burst his khakis!”

Tears leaked from Lacey’s eyes, her cheeks began to hurt and her stomach muscles burned. She reveled, for a bit, in laughing and letting herself relax for the first time in months. 

“What’s so funny?”

Lacey’s laughter stopped as if a switch had been turned and she straightened to face Jo. 

The fake smile on Jo’s face, almost childlike in its innocence, made Lacey’s spine stiffen. 

This isn’t my Jo, Lacey reminded herself. 

Lacey was a bit buzzed and while there were a number of things she wanted to say to Jo, Lacey liked to avoid conflict all costs. 

So she turned, abruptly, and walked out of the double doors, leaving Sarita and Jo and Archie and Scott in the gym. She just wanted to be alone, to escape everyone. She deserved at least that. 

She headed toward the girl’s bathroom, out of instinct. The halls were unexpectedly empty and silent. Lacey had never experienced the school quite like this. She was halfway to the restroom when she heard the footsteps behind her. The sound of her pulse pounding in her ears had masked them before, but now she could hear clearly that someone was following her. 

Lacey sped up quickly, thinking she could lock herself in the bathroom if she needed. There was a serial killer in Green Grove, she thought, which sadly drew her mind to Danny. 

She quickened her steps, reaching her arm out to push the door. 

“Lacey.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew it was him. 

“Danny,” she replied, almost involuntarily, not turning around to see if she was right. She didn’t need to, Lacey could recognize Danny’s voice anywhere. 

But she was at the bathroom door finally; she pushed herself through, but kept striding into the room, not turning around to block Danny’s entrance, assuming, probably naively, that he’d never follow her here. 

And then he was pushing through the door. Lacey turned quickly to face him, the blood rushing to her face. 

“Lacey.” His voice hit her like a lightning bolt. 

“Go away, Danny.” Her voice was weak even to her own ears. 

“Lacey,” he said again. 

“What? What do you want from me?”

He didn’t answer her this time, which was probably a good thing, but he did turn his back and lock the bathroom door, which was definitely not. 

“Lacey,” he said again, but his voice was different this time.

Where before it was hesitant, maybe worried, now it was just a bit more firm, almost pleading, and dripping with arousal. 

“Please,” was all he said. Or at least it was all she remembered before her lips were pressed against his. 

She hadn’t planned for this, but she wasn’t surprised by it either. 

Nor was she shocked when he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to lick the seam of her lips. Involuntarily, she moaned from deep in her throat, her lips parting a fraction of an inch. But that was all Danny needed to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Lacey might have been able to stop herself, to pull herself back and push him away, but for that primal grunt he made when their tongues finally touched. 

After that she was lost. And all of a sudden she was pressed against one of the low sinks, her ass propped up on the ledge, the skirt of her dressed bunched up on her thighs, while Danny ground himself against her sex. She didn’t want to know where she ended and Danny begin, she was moaning into his mouth as his fingers gripped her hips almost painfully. 

She was lost in the sensation of their bodies pressing together, but Danny was right there with her. 

_As it should be,_ she thought to herself. 

_Danny and Lacey._


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey had always been a pretty good kid. 

Her annoyance at her parents’ divorce and general frustration with her mother were never good enough excuses for teenage rebellion. Besides, she was pretty sure that any acting out on her part would only be yet another excuse for her parents to head back to court. And Lacey had spent enough time with child advocates to never want to do that again. 

But every now and then she just had to let loose. All of her closest friends knew this about her. A couple of times a year Lacey drank a little more than usual and ended up stealing signs from the highway, staying up all night drinking and dancing, maybe even doing a little karaoke, while her friends tried to coax her to drink a cup of coffee to sober up or to just shut up, pass out and sleep it off. 

But Lacey couldn’t be tamed. Or at least that’s what Danny used to say. 

She moaned into his mouth again and he thrust his hips into her. 

They were beyond words and pleas and platitudes, which was probably a good thing, since this hadn’t gotten them anywhere in the past few months. 

He nudged her legs wider with his hips and she slipped her fingers into his hair. 

Her panties were wet and, after months of running away from him, Lacey suddenly hated every barrier between her and Danny. 

“I...” She wasn’t sure what she’d planned to say, but he was pressing his lips into her own, almost as if he was afraid of what she’d say. 

Danny ran his hands over her breasts, his fingers grazing her nipples. Lacey shuddered along her spine. 

She could feel his smile against her mouth while his tongue tasted her. Her nipples hardened painfully and she wondered: Why hadn’t Archie ever made her feel this way?

Lacey pulled back forcefully and Danny whimpered at the loss of her lips. She forced herself not to lean forward and taste his lips again. 

“Lacey-”

“Stop. Just... shut up.”

Archie.   
Lacey wasn’t mean. Even though some people called her a bitch that was mostly based on her relationship with Regina and Sarita. She’d never been exceptionally mean or unfair and had always tried to temper her friends’ whimsical cruelty. 

That’s why the sudden realization of what she was doing, what she’d been about to do, shook her to the core. 

She couldn’t do this to Archie. 

And she said as much to Danny, while pushing him away and sliding off the sinlk. 

She walked away from him, straightening her dress and attempting to catch her breath. 

“Lace-”

“Stop!” She wheeled around to face him. “Stop saying my name... like that.”

“Like what?” He inched towards her and she felt herself backing away. 

“Like you...” She could smell his cologne on her skin. 

“Like I love you,” he asked softly, his voice much closer than she expected. Lacey lifted her eyes and met his. He was close enough for her to reach out and grab him; so she did. 

She didn’t know what he’d planned when he followed her into the bathroom, when he’d locked out the world. Maybe he’d just wanted to talk. 

But if that had been his plan it was, as far as Lacey could tell, a complete failure. 

The condom, a remnant from her sex ed volunteer work, was out of her wristlet in a matter of seconds. It wasn’t romantic at all, the way he’d unzipped his slacks and pushed them over his hips, or the way she, almost clinically, slid the condom down his shaft, but with their history Lacey felt as if everything was fate. 

At least that’s what she tried to convince herself when he slid into her and the pain cut through the haze. 

“OW.” 

She didn’t yell, which was a feat in and of itself, but her eyes watered and she wondered if she’d made a huge mistake. 

But then Danny’s hand was cool against the side of her face. His forehead resting against hers and Lacey had a flash of a memory half-forgotten. 

_“I’ll always be yours, Lace,” eight-year-old Danny has whispered to her, his forehead pressed against hers._

“Danny,” she said his name softly, like a prayer, against his lips, wanting to forget every day since he’d killed his aunt Tara. “Danny, I-” 

She couldn’t get the words out. She wasn’t ready. But Danny didn’t push her. As usual, he never asked for more than she was willing to give, knowing that once she was ready it would be well worth the wait. 

But he wasn’t above giving her a little nudge in the right direction. Telling her what she wanted to hear. What was almost hidden, not so deep, in his heart. “I love you Lacey Porter.” 

She moved her hips further down onto his shaft, whimpering slightly. When he was fully sheathed within her their bodies stilled. He reveled in the wet, tight, warmth of her. She focused on the pulsing of her sex around him, hard, but sure, inside her. 

“Lacey,” he said, yet again, his voice authoritative but also searching, asking her for permission. 

But she couldn’t answer, at least not with words.

Her fingers cupped his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his. Their tongues played against one another before he began to slowly pull himself from her, only to plunge himself back into her warm channel. 

Again and again he entered her, gentle and self-assured at the same time. She gave a soft shriek each time, but eventually it morphed into a wail, his name strung together with “ohgodspleaseDannyohmygodImissedyourightthereahhh” until he was pumping into her fast and hard, his mouth swallowing her cries. 

“I’m close,” she managed to mumble against his lips after a while. 

“I love you. I love you. Oh my god, Lacey,” was all he could muster, his hips still pumping against her. “I love you.” 

She came, her sex pumping and clutching at his dick, his mouth devouring her lips, her cries. He pumped faster inside her, seeking his own release. She bit his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. He was close, he could feel his balls tightening against his body. 

And then she growled. It was low, feral, and the single most erotic thing he’d ever heard in his entire life. He pumped inside her a few more times before pressing his pelvis against hers and cumming forcefully in the condom. 

***

He wanted to help her straighten her dress, her hair, but she slapped his hand away. She wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

It made him angry and ashamed that she would ever be embarrassed of him. 

He opened his mouth to... say something, even if he wasn’t sure just what, but she cut him off. 

“Don’t. Just... don’t. I shouldn’t have done this. I... Oh god, I’m so horrible.” 

Danny could withstand a lot, juvie had trained him well. But this was pushing his limits. 

He reached out suddenly to grasp her arm and pull her towards him. 

Maybe, outside this bathroom, things were different and five years had passed. Maybe outside the bathroom door he was Danny Depsycho and she was the most popular girl in school. Maybe outside the bathroom door she was careful to never be seen speaking to him. But in this moment, their eyes locked, their lips close to touching, he was just Danny and she was just Lacey and things were as they were always meant to be. 

He didn’t need to tell her that she was amazing, absolutely not horrible, or that she was the love of his life, because she knew. 

Her eyes softened and her body relaxed against his. Danny loosened his grip on her arm. A moment passed but then she was pressing her breasts against him, which made him harden immediately. 

She kept her eyes downcast as she pressed her lips against his. 

“Danny,” was all she whispered against his lips, but his heart swelled.


End file.
